


When the Indoraptor Stole Christmas

by ZanaZoola14



Series: Christmas [1]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Morning, Christmas Music, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14
Summary: This is how the IndoRaptor stole Christmas.
Series: Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770748
Kudos: 3





	When the Indoraptor Stole Christmas

Every pack down in the Greater Kingdom liked Christmas a lot...

But the IndoRapter, who lived just north of the Greater Kingdom, did NOT!

The IndoRapter hated Christmas! 

The whole Christmas season!

Now, please don't ask why. 

No one quite knows the reason.

It could be his head wasn't screwed on just right.

It could be, perhaps, that his shoes were too tight.

But I think that the most likely reason of all may have been that his heart was two sizes too small.

Whatever the reason, his heart or his shoes, he stood there on Christmas Eve, hating the packs, staring down from his cave with a sour, Indo frown, at the warm lighted windows below in their town.

For he knew every pack down in the Greater Kingdom beneath, was busy now, hanging a mistletoe wreath.

"And they're hanging their stockings!" he snarled with a sneer, "tomorrow is Christmas! It's practically here!"

Then he growled, with his Raptor fingers nervously drumming,  
"I MUST find some way to stop Christmas from coming!"

For tomorrow, he knew, all the packs' girls and boys, would wake bright and early. 

They'd rush for their toys!

And then! 

Oh, the noise! 

Oh, the noise!

Noise! 

Noise! 

Noise!

That's one thing he hated! 

The NOISE!

NOISE! 

NOISE! 

NOISE!

Then the packs, young and old, would sit down to a feast.

And they'd feast! 

And they'd feast! 

And they'd FEAST!

FEAST! 

FEAST! 

FEAST!

They would feast on steggy-pudding and rare tri-roast beast.

Which was something the IndoRaptor couldn't stand in the least!

And THEN they'd do something he liked least of all!

Every pack down in the Greater Kingdom, the tall and the small, would stand close together, with Christmas bells ringing.

They'd stand hand-in-hand, and the packs would start singing!

They'd sing! 

And they'd sing! 

And they'd SING!

SING! 

SING! 

SING!

And the more the IndoRaptor thought of this pack Christmas-Sing, the more the IndoRaptor thought, "I must stop this whole thing! Why for fifty-three years I've put up with it now! I MUST stop this Christmas from coming! But HOW?"  
Then he got an idea! An awful idea!

THE INDORAPTOR GOT A WONDERFUL, AWFUL IDEA!

"I know just what to do!" The IndoRaptor laughed in his throat.

And he made a quick Santy Claus hat and a coat.

And he chuckled, and clucked, "What a great Indo trick! With this coat and this hat, I look just like Saint Nick! All I need is a reindeer..." The IndoRaptor looked around.

But, since reindeer are scarce, there was none to be found.

Did that stop the old IndoRaptor?

No!

The IndoRaptor simply said,  
"If I can't find a reindeer, I'll make one instead!"

So he called his compy, Teethy. 

Then he took some red thread, and he tied a big horn on the top of his head.

Then he loaded some bags and some old empty sacks, on a ramshackle sleigh and he hitched up old Teethy.

Then the IndoRaptor said, "Giddap!"

And the sleigh started down, toward the homes where the packs lay a snooze in their town.

All their windows were dark. 

Quiet snow filled the air.

All the packs were all dreaming sweet dreams without care.

When he came to the first little house on the square.

"This is stop number one," the old Indo Claus hissed, and he climbed to the roof, empty bags in his fist.

Then he slid down the chimney. 

A rather tight pinch.

But, if Santa could do it, then so could the IndoRaptor.

He got stuck only once, for a moment or two.

Then he stuck his head out of the fireplace flue.

Where the little packs' stockings all hung in a row.

"These stockings," he grinned, "are the first things to go!"

Then he slithered and slunk, with a smile most unpleasant, around the whole room, and he took every present!

Pop guns! 

And bicycles! 

Roller skates! 

Drums!

Checkerboards! 

Tricycles! 

Popcorn! 

And plums!

And he stuffed them in bags. 

Then the IndoRaptor, very nimbly, stuffed all the bags, one by one, up the chimney!

Then he slunk to the icebox. 

He took the packs' feast!

He took the steggy-pudding! 

He took the roast beast!

He cleaned out that icebox as quick as a flash.

Why that IndoRaptor even took their last can of Gally-hash!

Then he stuffed all the food up the chimney with glee.

"And NOW!" grinned the IndoRaptor, "I will stuff up the tree!"

And the IndoRaptor grabbed the tree, and he started to shove when he heard a small sound like the coo of a dove.

He turned around fast, and he saw a small Stiggy!

Little Cindy-Lou Stig, who was not more than two.

The IndoRaptor had been caught by this tiny pack daughter, who'd got out of bed for a cup of cold water.

She stared at the IndoRaptor and said, "Santy Claus, why, why are you taking our Christmas tree? WHY?"

But, you know, that old IndoRaptor was so smart and so slick, he thought up a lie, and he thought it up quick!

"Why, my sweet little tot," the fake Santy Claus lied, "there's a light on this tree that won't light on one side. So I'm taking it home to my workshop, my dear. I'll fix it up there. Then I'll bring it back here."

And his fib fooled the child. 

Then he patted her head, and he got her a drink, and he sent her to bed.

And when Cindy-Lou Stig went to bed with her cup, he went to the chimney and stuffed the tree up!

Then the last thing he took was the log for their fire!

Then he went up the chimney, himself, the old liar.

On their walls, he left nothing but hooks and some wire.

And the one speck of food that he left in the house was a crumb that was even too small for a compy.

Then he did the same thing to the other packs' houses leaving crumbs much too small for the other packs' compys!

It was quarter past dawn... 

All the packs, still a-bed, all the packs, still a-snooze when he packed up his sledge, packed it up with their presents! 

The ribbons! 

The wrappings!

The tags! 

And the tinsel! 

The trimmings! 

The trappings!

Three thousand feet up! 

Up the side of Mt. Crumpit, he rode with his load to the tiptop to dump it!

"PoohPooh to the packs!" he was indoishly humming. "They're finding out now that no Christmas is coming! They're just waking up! I know just what they'll do! Their mouths will hang open a minute or two, then the packs down in the Greater Kingdom will all cry BooHoo! That's a noise," grinned the IndoRaptor, "That I simply MUST hear!"

So he paused. 

And the IndoRaptor put his hand to his ear.

And he did hear a sound rising over the snow.

It started in low. 

Then it started to grow.

But the sound wasn't sad! 

Why this sound sounded merry!

It couldn't be so! 

But it WAS merry! 

VERY!

He stared down at the Greater Kingdom! 

The IndoRaptor's popped his eyes!

Then he shook! 

What he saw was a shocking surprise

Every pack down in the Greater Kingdom, the tall and the small, was singing! 

Without any presents at all!

He HADN'T stopped Christmas from coming! 

IT CAME!

Somehow or other, it came just the same!

And the IndoRaptor, with his Raptor-feet ice-cold in the snow, stood puzzling and puzzling: "How could it be so? It came without ribbons! It came without tags! It came without packages, boxes or bags!"

And he puzzled three hours, till his puzzler was sore.

Then the IndoRaptor thought of something he hadn't before!

"Maybe Christmas," he thought, "doesn't come from a store. Maybe Christmas...perhaps...means a little bit more!"

And what happened then? 

Well...in the Greater Kingdom they say that the IndoRaptor's small heart grew three sizes that day!

And the minute his heart didn't feel quite so tight, he whizzed with his load through the bright morning light, and he brought back the toys! 

And the food for the feast!

And he, HE HIMSELF! 

The IndoRaptor carved the roast beast!


End file.
